Known hand-held pool skimming devices take an unnecessarily long time for operation as the user must walk around the pool while skimming debris from the surface of the water with a net or other device.
The patent to Soich, U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,487, describes a pool skimmer having a rigid rectangular frame and a net. The operator walks around the perimeter of the pool while skimming. McKamey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,842, describes a swimming pool cleaning mechanism in which a net is wheeled over the floor of a pool for gathering debris therefrom. The patent to Burkhart, U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,001, describes a flexible pool skimmer having one end secured to the side of the pool. The other end is guided around the pool perimeter to gather up debris on the surface of the water. Harding, U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,495, describes a skimmer having attached floats, which is pulled around the surface of a pool. The patent to Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,972 describes another skimmer which is pulled around the surface of the pool. The pool skimming net of Edge, U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,109, employs a frame attached to the side of the pool.